A Friends Sorellina
by BungeeArms
Summary: Maddock aka Maddie aka Madalina aka Sorellina. By any other name she is still Rocco's adopted little sister. Read as she finds herself in the company of the saints and how she deals with Rocco's death a year after the fact. connorxmaddie murphyxOC TBA
1. Chapter 1

My eyes snapped open suddenly. I had no clue where I was. My eyes darted nervously around the room. The last thing I remembered I had been in a dark and dingy basement room in the house of a Yakavetta under boss. Now I was here. But where was here? My head snapped to my right as I heard a door squeak open. A man with dark hair, a black T shirt, jeans, and boots was leaning through the door way. He smiled at me and started making his way over to me. I abruptly sat up and jumped off the bed and ran to the corner. He looked surprised. But the next thing I knew I was on my knees, gasping in pain. My side hurt so badly.

"Oy Murphy, get in here!" He yelled. He had a rather strong Irish accent. A man who I assumed was Murphy came into the room.

"What Connor. Oh she's awake." He said smiling at me, he had the same accent. He started walking toward me.

"Stai lontano!" I yelled. He stopped and put his hands up in the air.

"Facile ora, facile ora. Non abbiamo intenzione di farti del male." He said softly in Italian to me. I relaxed when he did.

"Si parla inglese?" Asked Connor, who with Murphy walked up to me and knelt down in front of me. I nodded my head.

"Where am I?" I asked in English. They looked surprised for a moment. I had spoken with an American accent; they probably expected an Italian one seeing as Italian had been the only language I had spoken until now.

"You're in our apartment." Said Murphy.

"Do you remember what happened?" Asked Connor. I shook my head no. I knew I had been in the basement, a prisoner, but I had been so weak that I was always in and out of consciousness. I must have looked sad because Murphy placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright Lass." He said quietly. They both helped me to my feet and walked me back over to the bed. I sat down carefully and looked between the two men.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" I asked impatiently. They both smiled.

"We saved you from the house." Connor said vaguely, looking uneasily at Murphy. I sighed. They didn't know I knew.

"Listen just out with it already. I know who you are, I know what you do. I'm not stupid, how else would you have been there." I said. They sighed and looked at each other.

"We were doing a job at the house when we found you. All your captors are dead." Murphy said. I nodded. I just sat there quietly not looking at either man. Murphy was fidgeting, seemingly wanting to ask me something.

"What Murphy?" I asked. He laughed.

"I was wondering. Since you know our names if we could know yours?" He asked with a sweet smile. I smiled back.

"Maddock. Maddock Gillespie." I said.

"An Irish women!" Exclaimed Connor. I laughed but stopped abruptly when I felt a sharp pain run through my side. They looked at me worried.

"You have a nasty cut on your side lass." Said Murphy. I nodded.

"They tortured me." I mumbled.

"Why?" Asked Connor. I looked up into his eyes. He looked like he was genuinely concerned for me. But I couldn't tell them. I barely knew them.

"I don't know." I said, my voice wavering slightly. You could always tell when I was lying because my voice wavered with nervousness. The boys though did not know this. They assumed I was just upset.

"Shh Maddock it's alright, you're safe now." Whispered Murphy, rubbing my back. I sighed heavily.

"Listen boys, I appreciate you saving me and all but I need to go." I said standing up and trying to walk away. But they each grabbed an arm lightly and pushed me to sit back down on the bed.

"Where do you think you're going? You can't leave." Said Connor upset.

"I'm not going to burden you two, you have enough on your plates as it is." I said referring to their jobs. They both shook their heads and smiled.

"If you were a burden we would let you know, trust me. We saved you and now we are responsible for you. You'll not be leaving us." Said Murphy smartly. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Fine then." I said huffily, crossing my arms over my chest. They both laughed. Just then my stomach rumbled, which made them laugh harder. But it just made me bend over, clenching my jaw in pain. They stopped immediately when they saw the tears leaking down my face.

"Lass did they feed you at all? How long were you their prisoner?" Asked Murphy.

"No they didn't. And I don't know." I said, not telling the whole truth again. Yet again my voice wavered but they took it to be the emotion I was feeling. I had been their prisoner for about a week, and the entire time they did not feed me, slowly starving me.

"Well we'll feed you." Said Connor smiling. Before I could stop him he scooped me up and carried me out of the room into a much larger room. At one end was a kitchen with a round table with four chairs. There was a small counter with bar stools separating the kitchen from the living room area. Across the living room I could see a door that was open. Inside that room I could see two beds. I could also see the door out of the apartment. I eyed it wistfully before deciding to ignore it. There was no way they were letting me go.

They sat me at the round table in the kitchen. Murphy sat with me while Connor rummaged through the refrigerator.

"We really need to go grocery shopping." He mumbled. "Will pizza work?" He asked looking over at me. I nodded. Anything sounded good right about then. He pulled out a pizza box and put a couple slices on a plate which he then he heated in the microwave. When it was done he brought it over to me along with a glass of water and some aspirin. I downed the pills and water quickly and then devoured the pizza hungrily. They just and stared at me open mouthed as I inhaled my food.

"What?" I asked with my mouth full.

"A women after me own heart." Murphy laughed out. I giggled a little.

"I suppose my manners do leave a little to be desired." I said sheepishly. Connor grinned and rubbed his hand playfully over my hair, messing it up.

"You're fine, don't worry." He said. I grinned as I finished my food. I felt like my belly was much distended. It was the most I had eaten in a while.

"So Maddock, tell us about yourself." Said Murphy conversationally. I laughed, it was easier to do now that the aspirin had kicked in.

"Um okay. I was born in Moscow but my parents moved us to America when I was two. My mom was Italian/Russian. And my dad was full Irish. We moved here to Boston. I haven't left since." I said.

"That's a weird mix." Mumbled Connor. I nodded.

"You speak Italian. Do you speak Russian or Irish/Gaelic?" Asked Murphy.

"Я говорю на русском и ирландским языком." I said in Russian. They smiled. "Mo dhaid agus mam rinne cinnte labhair mé na teangacha a dtíortha baile ionas go mbeadh mé in iúl lena dtuismitheoirí." I then said in Irish. Their smiles got wider.

"Makes sense." Said Murphy. I smiled. I guess they understood me.

"Tell us more about you. How old are you?" Asked Connor. I laughed at his eagerness.

"I'm eighteen." I said. They're smiles fell. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"You're nothing but a baby? What could the mob have wanted you for?" Asked Connor sadly. I on the other hand was offended.

"I'm hardly a baby you jerk! I'll be nineteen soon! I'm much too old for my age." I said angrily. He leaned away from me smiling while holding up his hands in surrender.

"Alright lass calm down." He muttered.

"How old are you two then?" I asked stiffly.

"We're twenty- eight." Said Murphy. I raised my eye brows at him. "Have you not figured out we're brothers yet, twins." He said. I shook my head as he laughed. Connor grinned. I should have known.

"Well you're not identical." I said huffily crossing my arms over my chest.

"Aye we'll give you that." Connor said smiling at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Keep rolling your eyes at us like that and they'll get stuck like that." Said Murphy. I laughed. After I quieted down I got a serious look on my face.

"Alright boys this is fun and all but seriously. What happens now?" I asked. They looked at each other.

"Well darlin' we're not really sure. We've never taken in a stray before." Said Murphy. I glared at him. "Just stick with us, we'll figure it out as we go a long." He said. I nodded resignedly.

"Do you need to call your parents to let them know where you are Maddock?" Asked Connor. I shook my head. "But won't they be worried?" He asked. I shook my head again. He raised his eye brow at me skeptically.

"Mio padre e madre sono morti." I said in Italian. He looked sad.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled. I shrugged.

"È una notizia vecchia non ti preoccupare. Sono su di esso." I said standing up and taking my dishes to the sink. When I turned around they looked at me amazed but I just shook my head. I knew what they were thinking. How could someone be over the death of their parents? I got over it a long time ago, I had to. There was nothing I could do about it anymore.

"Well then… I guess you're good to stay with us then." Said Murphy, trying to lighten the somber mood. I gave him a small smile and nodded. Connor on the other hand still looked a little bothered. I chose to ignore him. Just then the squeaking of the door caught my attention.

"Da?" Called Connor.

"Aye." Said the man who had entered the apartment. I froze, our eyes met.

"Il Dulce." I said stiffly, nodding at him in greeting.

"Maddock." He said nodding back, throwing me a small smile.

Stai lontano- Stay away

Facile ora, facile ora. Non abbiamo intenzione di farti del male- Easy now, easy now. We're not going to hurt you.

Si parla inglese- Do you speak any English?

Я говорю на русском и ирландским языком- I speak Russian and Irish fluently.

Mo dhaid agus mam rinne cinnte labhair mé na teangacha a dtíortha baile ionas go mbeadh mé in iúl lena dtuismitheoirí- My dad and mom made sure I spoke the languages of their home countries so I could communicate with their parents.

Mio padre e madre sono morti- My dad and mom are dead.

È una notizia vecchia non ti preoccupare. Sono su di esso- Its old news, don't worry. I'm over it.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the fuck is this then?" Asked Murphy. I just ignored him, holding the old man's gaze.

"Lass." Il Dulce said quietly to me. I was out of my chair and across the room in a few seconds, I launched at him attempting to do him some kind of harm but he caught my swinging arms and held them tight until I calmed down. "Calm yourself." He said. I took deep breaths, trying to control my temper.

"You left me there." I mumbled to him. He sighed.

"I'm sorry Lass." He said quietly. I just nodded my head. He slowly relinquished my arms and pulled me into a hug. I breathed in deeply taking in the familiar smell of cigars and leather. I could feel Connors and Murphys gazes digging into my back. I pulled out of the hug and turned to look at them.

"I think you two have some explaining to do." Said Connor. Il Dulce laughed beside me.

"Aye we do. Come on Lass, sit back down." He said placing his hand on my back and guiding me back over to the table. I took my seat again and he took the one across from me, all four chairs now filled. The old man leaned back and lit a cigar he pulled out of his pocket and took a few deep puffs before speaking.

"I met Maddock after I got out of prison." He said quietly, his face becoming engulfed in smoke.

"How?" Asked Murphy. Here it comes, I had been hoping to keep the truth of my connections to the Yakavetta's secret for a little while longer, but I guess that was now a no go. I looked down at my hands but I could feel the old man's eyes on me, I looked up at him.

"Did ya not tell them lass?" He asked. I shook my head. He turned to look at both boys in turn. "Maddock used her partial Italian heritage and her knowledge of the language to secretly infiltrate the mafia. When I met her she was Papa Joes' little assistant, doing secretarial things for him. That and running numbers and keeping track of the books for him." He said. Murphy interrupted him.

"Why would you do that?" He directed at me. I laughed, that was the story Papa Joe and I had told him at any rate. It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the whole truth either. Il Dulce continued speaking like he hadn't said anything.

"He mentioned to me her ambitions to become the first female boss or underboss." The boy's heads snapped to look at me and I just snickered. "He told me there was no way in hell that was going to happen though." I shrugged at that, I knew it would never actually happen. "She was in charge of keeping in contact with me, giving me instructions, keeping me happy. I told her she needed to get out while she still could. She insisted that it was too late for her…I suppose you changed your mind dear judging by the state of ya." He said quietly. I just nodded at him.

"Il Dulce…" I began but he cut me off.

"Call me Da." He said.

"Whatever old man… I took your advice and tried to get out. And look what happened. I was almost out, but somehow my cover was blown. That's why I became a prisoner." I said keeping my eyes on Da.

"I thought you said…" Started Connor but I snapped.

"I know I said I didn't know why, I wasn't going to tell you two for a while, but the old man ruined things a bit." I said smirking at Da. He smirked back.

"Why did you join up Maddock?" Asked Murphy. I shook my head. Da opened his mouth to answer the question but I pointed a threatening finger at him.

"Not another word Da. I don't want to talk about that." I said angrily to him. He closed his mouth and nodded. The reason I joined was one of the only full truths I had told Da. Connor and Murphy looked between us confused. I could tell they really wanted to know, but were going to drop it, at least for now.

"You said he left you there?" Asked Connor. I sighed.

"Da tried convincing me to leave. I told him no. He told me he wouldn't leave me, and that he would hound me until I did leave. He stayed true to his word, and when my resolve was finally breaking he disappeared."

"I'm sorry Lass." Da said quietly. I shook my head.

"No I get it now; I see your reasons for leaving now." I said looking from Connor to Murphy. Da left because he found his sons and went into business with them, leaving the jobs he used to do for the mafia behind. All three men were quiet. I kept my eyes on the table, not willing to look at them yet.

"So Maddock. What were you planning on doing once you got out?" Said Da. I looked up at him with a smile he smiled back.

"Honestly? Look for you." His smile fell a bit but I ignored it. I didn't care if he thought that was dangerous he was the only family I knew.

"Well ya found me." He said. I nodded. "Now what?" He asked. I smiled again.

"Well I suppose I'm stuck here. These two have told me I'm not allowed to leave." I said gesturing at Murphy and Connor. Da laughed. Connor and Murphy smirked at me. Da stood up with a sigh.

"Alright you three, I'll be seeing you later, I have some stuff to take care of." He said as he left the apartment. My eyes stayed trained on the closed door. I felt a warm but calloused hand cover mine. I looked to see Connor watching me.

"Don't worry Maddock, Da leaves all the time, he'll be fine." He said smiling at me. I just nodded. I pulled my hand away from him and stood up I stretched backwards trying to get my back to crack instead I felt a horrible pulling pain in my side. When I looked down I saw I was bleeding again.

"Oops." I said nonchalantly.

"Be more fuckin' careful." Said Murphy. I shrugged my shoulders at him. Connor came over to me with a first aid kit.

"Shirt off." He said. I laughed.

"I barely know you Connor." He shook his head trying to hide his smile.

"Come on now." He said gesturing for me to take it off. I pulled it over my head to reveal my black sports bra and my well toned stomach that was marred with the ugly long knife cut on my right side. He bent down and started to bandage it up. I just stood there patiently waiting for him to finish. When he did I stepped away from him and started moving out of the kitchen. I could hear them following me. I moved back into the room I had woken up in and flopped onto the bed.

"Tired?" Asked Murphy. I nodded. "Go to sleep then, see you later." He said, flicking off the lights. Connor closed the door behind them. I could hear their muffled voices becoming fainter as they moved down the hall. I sighed.

"Now what do I do?" I wondered. I stared at the ceiling for a little before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep. When I woke up next everything was really dark, the sun had gone down outside the one window in the room. I stiffly got off the bed, rubbing my side gingerly. I walked out into the rest of the apartment. It was empty. I walked into the kitchen and found a note on the table addressed to me.

_Maddock,_

_Murphy and I stepped out for a bit, be back soon. For your safety we left a gun and some extra clips on your bed side table. You shouldn't need them but just in case._

_Connor_

I smiled and pocketed the note. A gun? That would come in handy. While sleeping I had subconsciously come up with what I was going to do. I walked back into the bed room and turned the light on. There sitting on the bed side table was the gun and the extra clips. Attached to the gun was a silencer. I smiled. That was even better. I noticed on the floor then beside the bed was my back pack; I didn't even know they had grabbed it from the Yakavetta house. I took the silencer off and put the safety on on the gun and threw everything into my back pack. I didn't want the silencer to break off and I didn't want the gun to go off. I pulled it onto my back and quickly left the apartment. I didn't know when the boys had left and I didn't know when they would be back. I didn't want to get caught so I needed to move fast.

I exited the apartment building and immediately new where I was. I was in South Boston, not too far from where an old friend used to live. I pulled my hoodie from my back pack and pulled it on, throwing the hood up and started walking. While sleeping I had decided to leave. Now that I had found Da I wasn't sure I should stay with him. It would be different if he didn't have Murphy and Connor, but he did. They were his sons and who was I to intrude on the family. Besides it would probably be safer to not be with them, for all of us.

I stopped walking as I passed by a shop window with TV's in the display. The news was on. I realized I didn't even know what day it was. I looked in the corner of the big screen and saw the date and time. _6:00 pm October 15th. _October 15th? Had it been a year already? I started moving again, finally deciding on where I wanted to go, the cemetery. I was going to visit that old friend that used to live not far from the twins. His name was Rocco. As I walked I thought back on my first meeting with Rocco.

_I was cleaning up the reception room outside of Papa Joes' office. He was having a meeting at the moment. And like always I had been sent out to wait until they were done. They didn't want me to hear anything I could betray them with. They trusted me but not completely, not yet. All of a sudden the door to the office opened up and Vincenzo stuck his fat head out the door._

"_Madalina get your ass in here." He said quietly. I was shocked. The meeting wasn't over yet, they never had asked me to come in during a meeting before. When I walked in I looked around at the men sitting inside. Papa Joe was behind his desk. Vincenzo moved to stand behind him. Augustus was reclining in a chair by the window. Louie was leaning against the wall. And Johnnie was sitting in a chair backwards with his arms resting across the back of it. _

"_Maddie dear come here." Said Papa Joe in his lilting Italian accent, holding his hand out to me. I walked around his desk and placed my hand in his._

"_Sì papà?" I said in Italian. He smiled at me._

"_I have a job for you my dear." He said, I looked at him confused._

"_What kind of job?" I asked curious._

"_You want us to trust you completely yes? You want to belong?" He asked I nodded my head._

"_Well then you will go under cover." He said. And he proceeded to tell me what I had to do. By the end of it I was smiling._

"_I won't let you down Papa." I said. He smiled._

"_That's my girl." He said. He treated me like I was a niece or something. And of course I played it up, acting like he was an uncle or father figure to me. What an idiot. "You will be escorted by our package boy, Rocco." He said. And almost as if he had heard his name being said Rocco came into the office. Papa Joe gestured to me. "Rocco this is Maddie take care of her tonight." He said. Rocco nodded._

"_Be good Madalina." Called Vincenzo. I turned my head to see him checking me out as I walked away. Gross. I followed Rocco out of the office and into the waiting area. He handed me a bag. _

"_Everything you'll need is in there." He said. I nodded. I followed him out of the building and into a white car. As he started driving he spoke to me. "How old are you?" He asked. I smiled._

"_I'm 20." I said. He shot me a skeptical look._

"_Not fucking likely. Try again kid. Those stupid fucks maybe gullible enough to believe that, but not me." I sighed._

"_I'm 16." I said. He shot up in his seat._

"_What! You've got to be kidding!" He said. I shook my head._

"_Aw no way kid, I'm turning this car around and taking you back to Papa Joe." He said shooting me nervous looks as he drove._

"_No! You can't! I need to do this! Don't mess this up for me Rocco!" I yelled. He sighed and kept shooting me furtive looks but finally nodded his head._

"_You're so young. What the hell are you doing mixed up with these fools?" He asked. I sigh._

"_It's a long story Rocco." I said, looking out the window._

"_I've got time." He said smiling. I smiled back in spite of myself. I told him what brought me to the mafia. When I was finished he was quiet._

"_That's some sad shit sorellina." He said. I smiled at the nice nickname. I just nodded._

"_Yes it is fratello." I said. He shot me a small smile._

"_So… what is Maddie short for?" He asked trying to make small talk._

"_Maddock." I said without thinking. I slapped my hand over my mouth but the damage had already been done. He had raised his eye brow at me giving me another skeptical look._

"_I thought I heard Vincenzo call you Madalina." He said. I nodded._

"_My age isn't the only thing I'm lying about. I'm not even full Italian, only a quarter." I said laughing a little._

"_Oh yeah? What's your last name?" He asked._

"_Gillespie." I said. He laughed._

"_Papa Joe would die if he knew you were a mick!" He said laughing._

"_Oh shut up you dumb wop." I mumbled. He just laughed harder. "I'm half Irish, a quarter Italian, and a quarter Russian." I said quietly._

"_That's one weird mix." He said._

"_Tell me about it." I said smiling. He smiled as we pulled up outside of an old brick building. The moniker on the building said Hells Bedroom, a strip joint._

"_Come on Mad Dog, let's go." He said._

"_Mad Dog?" I asked as I stepped out of the car._

"_That's right sorellina. You're a scared upset little puppy out for revenge, parading around like a big bad mad dog." He said. I laughed as he put his hand on my back and led me through the club._

"_It plays off my name, Maddock, Mad Dog." I said. He smiled and nodded. "You can't call me Maddock though. Okay?" I asked. He nodded as we walked up to a short, fat, and balding man._

"_Hey Rocco, this the girl?" He asked._

"_Yeah Joey this is Maddie. Take care of her or Papa Joe will have your head." Said Rocco. Joey swallowed audibly before nodding._

"_Maddie go with him okay?" Rocco said turning to me. I nodded and followed Joey to a back room, a dressing room. There was a women waiting there._

"_Hey Rayvie doll, this here is Maddie, she'll be your temporary partner tonight til Donna gets her ass back here in a few hours." Said Joey._

"_Sure." Said Rayvie as Joey left. "Hey kid, get dressed okay, and then I'll teach you the routine." She said. I nodded. I stripped down and pulled on my costume, a black lacy bra, a black lacy thong, and black stilettos. "Okay kid let's do this." She said standing up and smiling at me. For the next half hour she taught me the steps to the routine we would be doing before working the crowd. There was a knock on the door as I finished learning it._

"_Okay girls show time." Said Joey poking his head in. I wasn't completely unaware of how is eyes moved up and down my body, pervert. Rayvie and I got out there and up to the stage. I heard Joey announce us over the mic, in the back of the room at the bar I could see Rocco's smiling face giving me confidence. He pointed to a man sitting in front of the stage and I gave him a small nod, that man was my target. The music started and Rayvie and I started dancing around the stage, doing our slut moves, occasionally when we would pass each other we would rub up against each other and there would be a lot of appreciative yells from the men in the audience. I could see Rocco laughing at me. I rolled my eyes. At some point during the performance Rayvie and I took off our tops. Rocco's eyes got really wide when he saw my pierced nipples. At the end of the song Rayvie and I posed together. The men were clapping and cheering. _

"_Now we work the crowd kid, give lap dances and shit." She says to me. I nod and make my way to my target. The entire dance I had made eye contact with him, making sure he was interested. He definitely was._

"_Hey there sexy." He said pulling me over to sit on his knee._

"_Hey there, enjoy the show." I said, leaning my bare chest against his. He looked down at them before looking at my face._

"_Oh yeah, I really like your jewelry." He said looking down at my chest again with a quirked eye brow. I laughed flirtatiously._

"_Why thank you. Is there anything I can do for you?" I said suggestively. He smiled. Slime ball._

"_Private room, lap dance." He said. He must come here often. I nod and stand up grabbing his hand. I made eye contact with Rocco who nodded. He stood and as he passed me and the target he slipped a small compact gun and silencer into my hand. I held it close to my side, making sure no one saw it. I pushed the target into one of the private rooms. While his back was turned I slipped the gun and silencer into the top back of my thong. I pushed him into the chair and smiled coyly at him._

"_So what'll it be?" I asked. "Naughty and sexy?" I asked striking a pose. "Or sweet and innocent?" I asked crossing my arms behind my back. As he laughed at my shenanigans his eyes closed and I quickly screwed the silencer onto the end of the gun. I kept my arms behind my back holding my "innocent" pose for him. He gestured for me to come closer to him. I did._

"_Baby I want you to be a dirty little girl." He said running his hands up and down my thighs. It took all my self control to not pull away from him._

"_Dirty? Like you?" I asked. He looked at me confused. I lost my smile. "You dirty fuck; Papa Joe always gets what he wants. And right now he wants you dead." I said whipping the gun out from behind my back and pointing it at his head. He had a look of horror on his face before I pulled the trigger and killed him. I quickly turned my back on him and left the private room, closing the door behind me. Rocco made his way over to me and placed his hand on my back guiding me to the dressing room._

"_Did you do it kid?" He asked as I pulled my normal bra and under wear on._

"_Yeah job's done." I said. I pulled on a white V kneck T shirt and a baggy pair of jeans._

"_You got a lot of piercings." He said trying to hide his smile. I rolled my eyes at him._

"_Shut up." I said slapping his arm. In addition to my nipples I had my navel and hips done too._

"_Cool tattoo's too." He said. I smiled at him. On my back I had a large gnarled twisted tree with the names of deceased family members worked into the bark, like a family tree of sorts. On the outside of my right thigh I had a male angel holding his arms out with his head down. And along my bikini line I had written in elaborate script "Blessed."_

_"Will you tell me what they all mean?" He asked._

"_Some day." I said, smiling at him. I pulled on my black peat coat and boots and then followed him out of the changing room slinging my back pack at Rocco to carry. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders smiling, taking me out the back way into an alley. He became serious as we walked down it and onto the street._

"_Sorellina I may tease you but…" He stopped, searching for words. I looked at him over the hood of the car, waiting. "I don't ever want to see you do that again. It makes me sick to my stomach, you're just a kid." He said. I sighed and climbed into the car as did he. He started driving. "You understand Mad Dog right? What I'm saying?" I nodded at him. "Get out while you still can. Revenge isn't worth loosing yourself." He said. I rolled my eyes._

"_Rocco let's not do this okay?" He sighed but agreed. We were silent for a little bit._

"_How are you feeling? I mean…You're awfully calm for just killing a dude." He said looking at me concerned. I could tell this whole thing was really bothering him, he was looking physically ill at the situation._

"_I'm fine." I said nonchalantly throwing him a smile. He looked stunned._

"_How?" He asked. I laughed at his reaction. "I mean you haven't killed anyone before this right? I mean this is your first job right?" He asked nervously. I nodded._

"_Yeah yeah. He was a bad guy Roc, the scum of the earth. I'm thinking of him as practice for when I take my revenge. I think of it this way. Bad men should be dead men." I said callously, with a serious look on my face. He looked a little disturbed. And then he smiled._

"_So in first grade when they asked you what you wanted to be when you grew up you told them you wanted to play God and become a vigilante." He asked laughing._

"_Something like that!" I said laughing too. After that Rocco and I became close, he always watched out for me. He was my fratello and I his sorellina, and his Mad Dog._

As I came up on the cemetery it started to rain. I grimaced as I made my way through its gates. I knew Rocco was buried in the back under a tree by himself. I kept my head down as I walked. Rocco was my big brother in all ways but blood. He took care of me, protecting me when he could. I always begged Papa Joe to give him a chance. All Rocco wanted was to be given a chance, to get a leg up. Climb the corporate ladder so to speak. Papa Joe always shot me down.

Some people actually thought Rocco and I were really siblings. We had a lot of people convinced. We even sort of looked a little alike. Same dark brown hair, almost the same length (mine was a couple of inches longer than his and straight as opposed to his waves). We were both thin and really pale, not really liking to be in the sun. We often dressed alike as well. We were often seen walking down the street together, him wearing his trench coat, T shirt, jeans and boots, and me wearing my peat coat T shirt or tank top and jeans and boots. Often we would be chain smoking while we walked, not really saying much. I had multiple pictures of us together in my old apartment before I tried to split. People would come over and see them and ask if he was my older brother. I would just nod proudly and say that he was.

I was there the day he was given his big break. By that time I had done many jobs for Papa Joe, Rocco always being my chauffer. I was a seasoned hit woman by that point but I still did my office type jobs for Papa Joe as well. That day Rocco had brought Papa Joe a package. I could remember him telling this god awful joke before Papa Joe asked him to do a job.

"_That was funny Rocco." Said Papa Joe. Rocco just smiled at him and nodded._

"_Thanks. That's why they call me the funny man." He said quietly. I could tell Papa Joe's approval meant a lot to him. Vincenzo didn't look happy though, he hated Rocco. His only reason was because he was close to me and he was jealous. Vincenzo had a thing for me. What a pervert. By this time I was supposed to be 21, but I was really 17. He was a regular pedophile, hitting on me even when I had just started working for Papa Joe just after my 16th birthday. Of course he didn't know that._

"_I have a job for you Rocco. Two men at the Copley plaza, Russian mob. I need them taken care of." Said Papa Joe. Rocco shot me an excited look. I was practically dancing behind Papa, getting excited too. I stopped moving when I felt Vincenzo watching me chest bounce. I had taken to walking around in a pair of baggy men's jeans and a black sports bra with a pair of black dock martens, claiming it made me look more bad ass. I listened while Papa Joe gave Rocco his instructions and a silver six shooter, Vincenzo keeping his beady little eyes on me the entire time. When Papa Joe dismissed Rocco I followed him out of the office into the waiting area. He spun around to face me and grabbed me up into a big bear hug, spinning around and laughing._

"_This is your big break Roc!" I said laughing too. He put me down and kissed me on the forehead._

"_That it is Mad Dog that it is." He said smiling. "You'll come home later to celebrate right, before I go to do the job?" He asked excitedly. I smiled._

"_Home? You do realize I don't actually live there right? I'm just over there a lot." I said. He stepped closer to me and said my real name quietly._

"_Maddock. You'll be there right?" He asked. I nodded._

"_Of course, we'll have a few drinks before you leave for your job and I leave for mine." I said._

"_You have a job tonight?" He asked._

"_Yeah, no killing tonight, just overseeing some drug shipments." I said quietly. He nodded. He froze up a bit looking over my shoulder. He wrapped his arms protectively around my torso and kissed my forehead. I turned my head and saw Vincenzo was watching us, leaning up against Papa Joe's closed office door. He was obviously leaving._

"_Joseph wants to see you before you leave Madalina." He said lowly. I nodded._

"_I'll see you at home later Maddie." Said Rocco kissing my forehead one last time before turning and walking away. I was all smiles as I turned to go to the office but Vincenzo was still in the way._

"_You gonna move?" I asked icily. He grabbed me and slammed me against the wall beside the door. No easy feat for a short fat man like him._

"_You enjoy flaunting your relationship with that stupid package boy don't you? You and your little boy friend are nothing Madalina, nothing." He said grinding into me. I pushed him away from me._

"_Okay, listen to meet you fat bastard. Rocco is not my boyfriend, he's my fratello, my brother, and you've heard me call him that before. He is twice the man you'll ever be, he ain't nothing, he's something. I love him a lot. So back the fuck off before I blow a cap throw your overly coiffed skull you dumb fuck." I said, defending Rocco. He pulled back his fist and socked me in the eye, giving me an instant shiner._

"_You listen to me you little bitch, you will be mine, and your fratello is a dead man." He said in my ear. I shivered at his words. Dead man? He seemed to be trying to say something to me without actually saying it. "Now get your ass in there." He said pointing to Papa Joe's office before walking away. I went in to talk to him._

_After wards I headed over to the warehouse where I over saw the new shipment of drugs they had just gotten in. It was boring work, but it meant they trusted me. After my first mission they had shown good faith in me, giving me more and more important jobs and allowing me to sit in on the meetings I was previously kicked out of._

_After my job I headed over to Rocco's apartment which had become my second home of sorts. When I got there he wasn't there, I just shrugged and raided his fridge for some beer and cold pizza. I ate and played with his girl friend's cat. When he finally came through the door he slumped down on the couch and smiled at me._

"_How was your job?" He asked._

"_Boring." I said drinking some of my beer._

"_Maddie." He said warningly. He got on me about my underage drinking; he always reminded me that I wasn't really 21 but 17. I would always bitch at him to leave me alone and he eventually would._

"_Don't start." I said, swatting at him. "When do you have to go do it?" I asked. _

"_I'll leave in a half hour." He said getting up to get a drink. We talked and ate and drank for that half hour, celebrating the leg up Papa Joe had finally given him. After he left I went down to the Lakeview restaurant that many of the Yakavetta peons often ate at. When I got there I sat at the bar and smiled at the bartender._

"_Hey Sal." I said. He smiled back. "What's the news?" The same questions I always asked him. And usually he was really forthcoming with the neighborhood gossip but not this time. His smile dropped and he looked really uncomfortable._

"_I heard Rocco got a job." He said quietly, leaning on the bar to talk to me. I nodded._

"_Yeah he did, it's about fuckin' time too." I said with a smile. He was shaking his head no instead of agreeing with me._

"_Maddie this is not a good thing. Has he left for the job yet?" He asked, I nodded. He sighed. "Well then he's a goner." _

"_What?" I had asked confused._

"_Vincenzo came in about an hour ago shooting his mouth off saying Papa Joe was getting rid of Rocco by sending him into kill some Russians. He said that instead of two targets like Papa Joe told Rocco there would be that there are actually nine." I felt sick to my stomach._

"_But he gave him a six shooter." I said. Sal just nodded and walked down the bar to attend to some other customers. I could hear some of the mob peons talking and joking about Rocco. I couldn't handle it and left. I went to the church and prayed for hours, asking God to somehow save my fratello. The next day I went to Papa Joe's office to find out all nine Russian's had been killed and that Rocco was apparently still alive and that he had gone down to Lakeview, heard that he had been set up and killed Sal and two of our lower ranked men. Inside I was jumping for joy that he was safe and had exacted some kind of revenge but on the outside I acted cool and casual. Papa Joe cornered me and asked me if Rocco had tried contacting me. I told him the truth that he hadn't. I had to lie to him though when I said I would stay loyal to him and not help Rocco. I knew if Rocco did call me for help I would do it in a heartbeat._

I sighed as I finally made it to Rocco's head stone. It was a simple white stone with his name, date of birth, and date of death. I sat cross legged in front of it and lit a cigarette. I could already feel the tears working their way to the forefront, trying to slip out. I remembered when he actually did contact me after he went postal.

_It was two days after he killed Sal and the other two. He had also at that point killed Vincenzo. I can't say I was terribly upset by the loss. It was really early, maybe 3 am when he called me._

"_Maddock?" He said quietly. So quietly I almost didn't hear him._

"_Roc? Is that you?" I asked nervous._

"_Yeah it's me kid, are you okay, have they done anything to you?" It figured he would worry about me and not himself. They knew we were close but somehow I had convinced them I would not betray the family._

"_I'm fine; they think I'm loyal to them." I said laughing. He laughed humorlessly with me. "Roc your okay? I mean… how are you?" I said quietly._

"_I'm fine. I'm with friends, I'm not alone. I haven't been doing this alone." He said. I nodded even though he couldn't see me._

"_Okay Rocco… Do me a favor?" I asked._

"_I thought we did you a favor when we took out Vincenzo the other night." He said laughing. For a second I heard some Irish voices in the back ground, he told them to shut up._

"_Yeah you did, thanks for that, tell your friends I said thanks too. But I have…I really need a favor." I said. He relayed my thanks to his friends before asking me what the favor was. "Don't get caught Rocco. Remember what I said when I did my first job?" I asked._

"_Yeah you said Bad men should be Dead men."_

"_Yeah well you're sort of fulfilling my first grade dream now. Just don't get caught." I said referring to our little joke of my dreams of vigilantism. He laughed._

"_I promise not to get caught kid. I'll come see you soon. I love you Maddie." He said to me._

"_I love you too Rocco." I said back. And then we hung up. That was the last I heard from him. He never did come to see me._

"You said see you soon Rocco, but you lied. You said you wouldn't get caught, but you did. You lied Rocco, you fucking lied to me. You lied, but you promised you dumb ass wop." I said to his grave as I started to cry, letting the cigarette in my hand smoke and burn, not bothering to actually smoke the thing. "I fuckin' love you man." I said. I pulled my back pack to my front and pulled the gun and the silencer out, screwing the silencer on. "I have half a mind to kill myself now Roc, but I know you would yell at me that suicide is a sin. But this last year without you has been hell. I remember when Papa Joe told me he killed you. I nearly shot him on the spot…I met you're the saints… They saved me you know. Somehow my cover was blown just as I was getting out like you wanted me to." I said. I was so broken without Rocco. "I feel like a part of me is missing, mio fratello. You took half of me with you to the grave. The happy half, the sane half. I feel like I'm going insane with despair without you. You're the only family I had…" I said drifting off at the end. I felt the burn of the cigarette on my fingers but just kept holding it. It hurt but the pain reminded me I was still alive and Rocco was still dead, and there wasn't much I could do about it. Unless I wanted to lift that gun to my head. All of a sudden I heard voices behind me. Someone was coming towards me. The voices stopped when they got close enough to see me. I heard the click of two guns being cocked. I turned swiftly, standing in one fluid motion and pointing my gun at the new comers.  
"Maddock?"

"Connor? Murphy?" I asked.

"What are you doing here?" We all said in unison. I shook my head and sat back down in front of Rocco's head stone. I looked down and examined my burnt fingers, not too bad, I had had worse. I felt rather than saw them sit on either side of me. It had just dawned on me that they were the Irish voices I had heard that night when Rocco called me. I'm not sure how I didn't make the connection before.

"How did you know Roc?" Asked Connor.

"Did Rocco ever mention his Sorellina?" I asked quietly.

"His little sister Maddie, yeah why?" Asked Murphy. I didn't say anything, waiting for one of them to get it.

"Maddock…Your Maddie aren't you?" Asked Connor. I just nodded as the tears came.

Si papa- Yes papa

Sorellina- little sister

Fratello- older brother


	3. Chapter 3

I let my head drop so they wouldn't see my tears, my hair falling down around my face. I felt Connor to my left wrap an arm around my shoulders, and Murphy not one to be left out wrapped his arm around my waist from my right. I pulled my knees up to my chest and laid my forehead on them. I was trying to slow my breathing and push down my tears but was failing miserably. With one shaky intake of breath I let out a horrible sob, the tears coming down like a water fall. I felt both brothers scoot closer to me and wrap their other arms around me, sandwiching me between them.

"Come now Maddock it's alright lass." Murmured Connor. I shook my head. I didn't believe that, I mean only seconds before they arrived I had been considering blowing my brains out all over Roc's headstone. They kept rubbing and patting my back soothingly and trying to shush me and calm me down.

Eventually I was able to calm down and lift my head from my knees. Both boys' faces were close to my own staring at me worriedly. I let my eyes shift from one to the other uneasily.

"I'm okay guys." I said quietly. They pulled away from me slightly, moving so they were still sitting on either side of me but facing me, leaning their backs against Roc's headstone. They both simultaneously lifted a hand above them to stroke the stone, which made me smile. They both shot each other skeptical looks at what I had just said to them.

"Somehow I don't think that's true." Said Murphy. I raised my brows at them. They shot an uneasy look at one another.

"I'm fine." I said.

"If your fine why did you have the gun out?" Asked Connor. I lowered my gaze to the gun still resting in my hand and shrugged.

"You know suicide is a sin right?" Said Murphy. I nodded solemnly. My hand was shaking as I stared at the metal murderer in my hand. One of them moved to kneel in front of me. I looked up to see Murphy. Connor was watching me with a large frown on his face. Murphy looked down at me.

"Give me that gun. You'll not be havin' one until we think you can handle it." He said seriously. I didn't hand him the gun. Not breaking my gaze I felt his hand groping for mine. I didn't fight him when he slipped the gun out of my slackened grip. "Good girl." He said patting my knee before sitting back again. He handed the gun to Connor who screwed the silencer off, put the safety back on, and emptied the clip, before slipping it all into his jacket pockets.

We all sat there for what felt like hours, not speaking to one another. I could tell they were both thinking about what just happened. I on the other hand was thinking about Rocco again. He had never mentioned these two by name to me, sure I knew he hung out with two Irish dudes but I hadn't known these were them, and yet here I was with them. Fate was funny that way.

I noticed the sun was coming up finally. We had been out there all night. It was still raining; I could feel it dripping through the tree branches. I leaned back and lay down on the wet ground and closed my eyes. I dug into my pants pocket and pulled out my silver cigarette holder, Rocco had given it to me for my seventeenth birthday. I pulled a cigarette out and placed it into my mouth, putting the holder back in my pocket. I dug into my other pocket and pulled out my Zippo and lit up, sighing happily. A cigarette was just what I needed to calm my nerves. As I lay there I could feel the twins eyes boring holes into me. I opened my eyes and looked at them as best I could from my position on the ground.

"What?" I asked my speech a little muffled as I was trying to keep the fag from falling out of my mouth, my arms and hands preoccupied with cushioning my head.

"How old are you again?" Asked Connor looking at me disapprovingly. I snorted, smoke coming out my nose as I did.

"You two go around killing people as you see fit. Why are you worried about me smoking?" I asked. They glanced at each other both smiling. "I'm eighteen." I mumbled to them answering their question.

"Right. I suppose we shouldn't mind, you're at least old enough to buy them yourself." Said Murphy.

"Damn straight." I said closing my eyes again. I took a deep pull on my cigarette and held it in my lungs for about half a minute before releasing it. I sighed and pushed myself off the ground, keeping my fag in my mouth.

"Let's get out of here. We've been here all night." I said bending over to grab my bag. I turned to walk away but one of them caught my arm.

"Your back is all muddy." Said Connor releasing me. I shrugged and pulled my zip up off, revealing that I still hadn't put my T shirt back on. I dug into my back pack and found my peat coat and pulled it on, buttoning and zipping it up.

"Better?" I asked my speech slightly muffled from my tight grip on my smoke. The boys snickered at my sassy attitude.

"Let's go." Said Murphy leading the way. We walked back out of the cemetery up to a car I recognized.

"Isn't that Rocco's car?" I asked. They both nodded, climbing in. I climbed into the back, spreading out across the seat. I tossed my cigarette on the ground before closing the door. I leaned up against it and closed my eyes. I felt the car turn on and start to move. I wasn't sure where we were going and I didn't care at this point. I had feeling from now on I wouldn't be given too much freedom to do what I wanted. They both seemed to know what I had been thinking about doing back at Rocco's grave. I just hoped they wouldn't mention any of it to Da. I wasn't looking forward to that lecture.

I opened my eyes to survey the boys. They both sat in their seats reclining coolly back; looking like nothing could bother them. I didn't understand how they could be so strong. I could remember Rocco mentioning his two Irish friends.

"_You hang out with Irish dudes?" I asked him incredulously._

"_Yeah I do! We all hang out down at McGinty's Irish pub." Rocco said kind of indignantly. I snorted._

"_Does Papa Joe know that?" I asked him. He snorted back at me._

"_He doesn't need to know." He said._

"_You know he doesn't like the Irish. He sees them as rivals." I said, crossing my arms across my chest as he drove. He was driving me to yet another job at Hell's Bedroom._

"_And yet he likes you Maddock." He said shooting me a sly look. _

"_You know he thinks I'm full blooded." I said._

"_Yeah well imagine if he did know, that you're more Irish then Italian." He said._

"_He doesn't need to know." I said, parroting his own words back at him._

"_My friends are cool though." He said after a few minutes._

"_Maybe I can meet them sometime?" I asked smirking a little. He knew I liked me a good Irish boy. He vehemently shook his head._

"_Absolutely not I'm not letting those two dogs get anywhere near my baby sister." He exclaimed as he pulled up outside of Hell's Bedroom. I just laughed at him. He wouldn't let me meet his friends and yet he was willing to drive me to the strip joint I would be performing at and doing a job at._

"Maddock!" I heard one of them calling my name and patting my knee. I opened my eyes to look at them.

"What?" I asked.

"Come on we're here." Said Connor withdrawing his hand from my knee. I sat up rubbing my eyes as I looked out the window. We were parked outside of a diner. I rolled my eyes but climbed out of the car all the same. Murphy slung his arm around my shoulders protectively as we walked into the diner. We went and grabbed a corner booth, Murphy letting me slide in first before sitting beside me. Connor sat across from me, sitting sideways in the booth so he could pull his legs up to rest on the seat. Some old women came over and told us the specials and asked us what we would like to drink. Connor told her to just bring over a pot of black coffee.

"Why are we here?" I asked using my hand to prop my head up, I was tired.

"Our connection in the FBI is coming to meet us here." Said Murphy quietly. I glanced at him. Somehow I had always figured they had someone on the inside, how else would they get away with the shit that they do.

I was really happy when the coffee came, I would need it to keep me awake. I filled up my mug to the top and started drinking. I wasn't one to ruin it with cream or sugar. I could feel the boys looking at me.

"Oi Murph how many girls do you know who take their coffee straight and black?" Asked Connor in a joking voice. I rolled my eyes as I drank deeply.

"I don't know Con." He said nudging me in the side. I placed my cup down and looked from one to the other.

"You know what they say. Drinking black coffee will put a little hair on your chest. It makes me more masculine then you two betty's." I said with a straight face. They both looked at me open mouthed. I couldn't help it I started laughing.

"If you don't close your mouths you'll catch flies." Said a snooty deep voice. I turned to see a tall man with waved light brown hair. His face was slightly lined with age and despite the stern look on his face I could see the laughing playfulness in his eyes. Connor moved his legs and gestured for the man to sit down.

"Smecker it's good to see you." He said smacking the man lightly on the back. He nodded. His eyes fell on me and I held his gaze raising my eye brow at him. I wasn't going to be intimidated.

"And who's this?" He asked. That's when I recognized him. He had investigated Papa Joe.

"As if you don't know." I said to him. He smiled.

"I know you." He said nodding. "I recognize you from Papa Joes' previous trials. Your file says you're his daughter." He said raising his eyebrow. I snorted drinking my coffee.

"Just because I call him Papa, like everyone else by the way, does not mean I am his daughter…Wait you have a file on me?" I asked interestedly. He laughed at me. The boys were just staring at me; they had looked shocked at what Smecker had said. Don't worry boys, I'm not Josephs daughter, I told you of my heritage. I thought to myself.

"Why would you have a file on Maddock?" Asked Connor. Smecker looked confused.

"I thought your name was Madalina." He said. I laughed again.

"Like I would tell Papa Joe my real name." I said shaking my head. They all looked confused. I still hadn't told the boys about why I really joined the family. "I would appreciate it if you didn't change anything in my file. You don't know who has access to them. I don't need anyone in the family finding out who I am, not now that I have left." I said drinking my coffee. Smecker nodded.

"Why do you have a file on Maddock?" Asked Connor again. Smecker looked at me for direction. I shook my head and kept my eyes down.

"You'll have to ask her that." He said. "Now down to business." He said. And he managed to distract the boys enough to tell them about the end results of the job they had pulled. The one they got me from. I didn't really listen. I stared out the window. They had a file on me? That meant Smecker knew all about my misdeeds. He probably even knew I had been arrested at one point.

"_What do you mean you're in jail?" Said Papa Joe's tired voice over the phone._

"_Sì papà carcere. Per favore mi aiuti. Hanno fatto irruzione tuo magazzino, hanno preso tutte le nostre merci e arrestato me e il resto." I said into the phone. I could tell the officer who had escorted me for my one phone call was irritated about not knowing what I said._

"_Hang on for a little longer Maddie. I will make a few phone calls." He said hanging up. I hung up too._

"_Let's go." Said the officer grabbing my arm and pulling me back to my cell. I was separated from any of Papa Joes' men being the only girl. I sat there for hours waiting until I heard a familiar voice._

"_Where is she!" He exclaimed. I stood up and walked over to the bars. I could hear fast footsteps._

"_Roc!" I said. He ran up to me and pushed his hands in between the bars placing a hand on either side of my face._

"_Sorellina are you alright?" He asked. I nodded. He visibly relaxed._

"_Get her out of there!" He said angrily to the officer. When the door was opened Rocco grabbed my hand and pulled me out to the front of the police station. The rest of Papa Joes' men were standing there. Vincenzo was there too. He must have posted our bail._

"_You're not going to thank me Madalina?" Asked Vincenzo, grabbing my free arm. I stopped making Rocco stop. "I just posted your bail." He said slimily, licking his lips looking me up and down. Rocco ripped my arm out of Vincenzo's grasp and protectively pulled me into his arms._

"_Back off fat man." Rocco said. Vincenzo narrowed his eyes at Rocco. He was about to speak when I cut him off._

"_Vai via tu pedofilo. Ho diciassette anni ma credo che tu non sai. Grazie a voi? Per che cosa? Hai pagato solo la mia libertà su cauzione perché papà ti ha detto di!" I said in Italian. He and the rest looked confused. Rocco snorted into my hair, trying his hardest not to laugh. Out of everyone there only I and Rocco spoke Italian._

"_Come on kid let's go home." He said pulling me out of the station._

I was shaken out of my memories by Murphy. When I looked up Agent Smecker was gone and both the boys were staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Let's go home I said." Said Connor.

"Oh." I nodded and motioned for Murphy to get up so I could too. They led me to the car. This time when I got in the car I curled up in the back seat, dragging me knees to my chest. I tried to push my memories of Rocco away; I didn't want to start crying again. I don't know how long it took, but I feel asleep in the car. When I woke up again I was back in the room I had slept in before in the boy's apartment.

….

_Sì papà carcere. Per favore mi aiuti. Hanno fatto irruzione tuo magazzino, hanno preso tutte le nostre merci e arrestato me e il resto_ -Yes Papa jail. Please help me. They raided your warehouse; they took all of our merchandise and arrested me and the rest.

Vai via tu pedofilo. Ho diciassette anni ma credo che tu non sai. Grazie a voi? Per che cosa? Hai pagato solo la mia libertà su cauzione perché papà ti ha detto di!- Go away you pedophile. I'm seventeen but I guess you don't know that. Thank you? For what? You only paid my bail because Papa told you to!


	4. Chapter 4

I sighed as I stared at the ceiling. I must have fallen asleep in the car and one of them had carried me in. I rolled out of the bed wincing as my side stretched unpleasantly. I placed a hand over it, as if that would actually do something. I leaned down and grabbed my bag, intent on finally changing my clothes. I pulled on a black V neck and a pair of baggy grey sweats and a clean pair of white socks. I felt a little better now. As I walked out to the living room I tossed my long hair up into a messy ponytail. When I got out there though I stopped all motion. The boys were sitting on the couch cleaning and servicing guns. They both whipped around to look at me at the same time.

"Your awake lass." Said Murphy.

"Obviously." I said as I moved closer to them.

"Why don't you go get something to eat?" Asked Connor. I stopped again.

"Trying to get rid of me?" I asked smirking.

"You don't need to be seeing this lass." Said Murphy seriously. I laughed out loud and walked over to the chair by the couch and flopped on it, pulling my knees up to my chest. Murphy scowled at me, making me scowl back.

"Stop being an idiot, I'm not some innocent little girl. I was part of the Yakavetta family remember?" I asked.

"Aye I remember, but that doesn't mean you need to be seeing this." He said angrily. I laughed at him which I noticed just made him more angry. Good, he needed to learn he couldn't push me around. I had done a lot in my life, a lot of bad.

"It's not like I've never used one Murphy!" I said.

"What?" Asked Connor, finally jumping in. "When have you ever used one? Or needed to use one for that matter? I thought you were Papa Joes' office girl." He said furrowing his brow at me. At that moment it struck me how cute he was when he looked confused. I quickly shook that thought off though to stay alert for the barrage of questions I knew would be coming.

"I was." I said simply. This got Murphy even more riled up.

"What did you use one for then?" He asked. I stayed silent. "Would you using one have anything to do with that file that Smecker has on you?" He asked. I tried not to smile at him but I couldn't help it.

"So it does then?" Asked Connor. I shrugged. Murphy growled and stood up abruptly.

"What is with you? We've put all of our trust in you. You know who we are and what we do! We could have killed you when you told us you knew who we were. We could have left you in that house where we found you. We could have killed you the second we found out you worked for Yakavetta. We still could." He said angrily.

"Yeah but you won't." I said calmly.

"How do you know?" Asked Murphy.

"Perché non avrebbe ucciso un amico sorellina." I said smugly. He sneered at me.

"You don't know that." He said icily.

"Murph." Said Connor warningly. I stared at Murphy a little shocked, that was a little cruel.

"We took a chance in trusting you. Why can't you do the same?" Murphy asked never taking his eyes off of me. His voice deathly low, sending fearful shivers down my spine, but I didn't let him see he was scaring me. I had dealt with worse and had always come out on the other end just fine. "Every time we learn something new about you it's never from you and it's usually something that contradicts what you yourself told us." He said. He was right, I knew he was right. And deep down, way down, I felt kind of bad for it. But that didn't mean I was going to let the proverbial damn break so to speak.

"If I had it my way you wouldn't know even half of what you do." I said quietly. They were both silently staring at me. "My life is a need to know basis, and you don't need to know." I said. I watched as Murphy's face got super red and he whipped around and punched the wall. I heard a sickening crack and he shook his hand out as he whipped violently around to stare at me. His eyes were menacing. This wasn't the sweet Murphy I had come to know in my short two days with these boys. This was Saint Murphy, the man who killed bad people, people like me. I deserved to be killed by the Saints; at least I thought I did. No I didn't go around harming innocents, but I definitely aided the people that did. Second hand harm is just like second hand smoke, it can kill people indirectly.

"How can you say that! How can you throw that out there like we could actually accept that?" He yelled. "You know what!" He yelled crossing the room and grabbing me out of the chair. Now I was really scared. I looked to Connor as Murphy shook me; he looked like he was in shock.

"We should have left you there to rot. We should have never saved you. I don't care if you're Rocco's little sister! Rocco be dammed!" He yelled in my face. Connor was up in a flash.

"Murph calm down!" He yelled ripping me from Murphy's tight grasp. Connor quickly let me go as Murphy lunged for me. I tripped over my feet and my momentum sent me sailing in a side table. I knocked a glass off it with me. The glass shattered before I hit the floor and I fell on the shards. Both boys stilled. Connor was looking over his shoulder at me, both his hands holding Murphy tightly. Murphy was looking at me with a mix of remorse, regret, and anger. I winced as I sat up and inspected the damage. There was glass in both hands and the arm I had landed on. I felt something drip down my face and I lifted a damaged hand to feel just under my right eye. I big piece of glass was sticking out there. I was lucky that it hadn't gone in a little higher. I pulled my hand away from my face to see a lot of blood. I looked from it to Murphy with my mouth hanging open.

"Nice." I said sarcastically, putting up my protective wall. "One of my protectors has become one of my harmers." I said. He winced, that hurt him. He wrenched himself away from Connor and walked out the door, slamming it behind him. Connor sighed as he knelt down and pulled me off the floor. I winced all the way.

"Come on lass let's get you cleaned up." He said pulling me into the kitchen. He sat me down and then grabbed some first aid supplies. He worked on my face first, pulling out the shard with a pair of tweezers. I winced horribly when he did.

"Fuck." I let out. He shook his head.

"You wouldn't be in this mess if you had just told us the truth." He said as he wiped my face free of the blood. I scowled at him.

"Are you saying this is all my fault?" I asked him.

"No I'm not saying that. Murphy shouldn't have done what he did. But neither should you have. You were both wrong." He said calmly.

"Oh thanks Dr. Phil." I said sarcastically.

"Who?" He asked. I looked at him like he was retarded.

"Really? Do you live under a fucking rock?" I asked. He ignored me and not to nicely applied some antiseptic to my face making me wince more.

"Don't upset your nurse, you'll regret it." He said putting a bandage on my face. "There now. You look like Nelly." He said laughing. I stared at him.

"How do you know who Nelly is but not Dr. Phil?" I asked. He shrugged as he pulled my arm towards him, working on getting the glass out of it. We were both silent as he worked. When he had finished bandaging my arm and moved onto my hand he finally spoke.

"You know, a little honesty never hurt anyone." He said quietly. I sighed.

"I can't Connor." I said just as quietly. He looked up at me.

"What will it take you to get you to trust us?" He asked looking a little hurt. I felt my heart break a little at his forlorn look.

"You have to earn it Connor."

"How? How can we do that? How did Da do it, he obviously knows more about you than he's said."

"I don't know." I said shrugging. "He just did." I said. He sighed as he finished bandaging my one hand and moved to the next.

"I guess we'll figure something out. Because Lass like it or not we will get you to trust us one way or another." He said determinedly.

…

Perché non avrebbe ucciso un amico sorellina- Because you wouldn't kill a friends little sister.


End file.
